Unsolved
by Ren Luca
Summary: Siapa yang mengira, dirinya membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk mengalahkan yang satu ini. Problema yang membuat Seijuuro berpikir dua kali demi kemenangan dirinya. "Horas! Banzai Bakashi!"


**Kuroko no Basket  
****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Akashi memandang geram tim basketnya satu-persatu, merutuk didalam hati walaupun wajahnya menunjukkan sikap tenang. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan timnya sekali lagi, tapi ia juga yang bersalah. Merasa hanya memperhatikan sisi objek yang lain daripada timnya sendiri.

"A-Akashicc-,.. "

omongan kise terpotong oleh suara gunting khas miliknya, menandakan bahwa ia harus tutup mulut, sebagai motto yang selama ini dia abadikan di dalam dirinya. Mata kemarahan itu melirik satu persatu subjek yang berdiri ketakutan.

"kalau kalian masih ingin hidup, latihan. sekarang." perintah sang raja dengan intonasi datar tetapi nada yang menekan. Mereka berlima lari terbirit-birit ke tengah lapangan, memungut bola maupun pura-pura pemanasan.

Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke objek yang berbeda, keringat bercucuran membasahi dahi dan bajunya. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang _segerombolan-pelangi-imitasi_ itu pikirkan, ia tidak peduli. Selama ia punya kekuasaan untuk mengendalikan,tidak masalah.

lalu dengan tidak sengaja ia menangkap pergerakan Kise yang akan kabur melalui pintu yang dibelakangi oleh Akashi "jika kau masih ingin hidup, Ryouta." masih membelakangi pintu, dan Kise yang ketahuan jadi salah tingkah.

"Dia punya mata di belakang kepalanya." bisik Aomine

kini keringat yang berjatuhan sebiji jagung itu terlihat banjir di punggung Akashi, mereka berlima latihan sampai mampus sementara Akashi hanya duduk dengan santai membelakangi, mereka berlima tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Si Emperor memang tidak menggerakan tubuhnya sedikitpun, tetapi Momoi yang berada di samping kirinya dengan radius 7 meter menangkap pergerakan jemari Akashi. Momoi tidak berani memandang langsung ke arahnya.

Objek yang diamatinya kini benar-benar membuat Akashi harus menyeka keringat menggunakan handuk, sudah berapa kali ia dehidrasi dan berkeringat karena hal ini, sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan segera. Masalah ini tidak bisa ia pecahkan dalam sekali waktu, sepertinya membutuhkan waktu yang tidak singkat.

masalah apapun pasti ia bisa selesaikan dengan tanggap dan rapi, tidak perlu membuat dirinya repot dan pusing. Tapi kali ini berbeda, masalah ini untuk pertama kalinya tak dapat ia selesaikan dengan mudah. Otaknya meraung-raung berpikir mencari cara agar problema ini bisa berakhir dengan kemenangan dirinya,

kenapa? apakah otaknya kini kian melambat? faktor apa yang menyebabkan dirinya semakin melambat untuk mencerna sesuatu? kenapa harus dirinya? kenapa ia tidak bisa memunculkan gairah kemenangan yang selama ini sebagai nafasnya?

kerugian akibat kapasitas mencerna dan kesabarannya yang kian menurun tidak sanggup untuk meneruskan, ia sudah beberapa kali mencoba dengan hasil yang sama, memalukan. Apa jadinya jika keluarga 'Akashi' tidak bisa menyelesaikan problema ini dengan mudah? dirinya absolut dan itu selalu benar.

Genggaman sang kapten kini kian erat, benda hitam berukuran 5,7 inci itu hampir saja jatuh mengenai kakinya, sigaplah ia dengan tangan yang berkeringat. Tidak ada perubahan apapun dalam 5 detik terakhir

Walaupun Akashi berusaha beberapa kali menggerahkan tenaganya untuk mendisiplinkan, tetap saja ini seperti di luar kemampuannya, ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya ternyata dapat membuat Akashi geram, memaksa menuruti perintahnya walaupun tidak diucapkan secara langsung, terlihat dari tatapannya.

si hitam yang dipegangnya pun bergetar, tangan Akashi gemetar. Masalah ini tidak dapat ia selesaikan. Sekali lagi Ia menyeka keringat yang jatuh dari keningnya, lalu menghunuskan gunting yang entah darimana datangnya kepada objek itu sampai mati.

_Rest In Peace._

_korban ke 105 Akashi, _

_Nama Korban : handphone Ipisang hitam keluaran terbaru_

_Terdakwa : Akashi Seijuuro sebagai pemilik_

_Indentifikasi sementara : akibat bermain game PeHape bird. Burung kuning yang disuruh terbang melewati pilar dengan paruh menganga lebar tertawa nista Ha-Ha-Ha, tetapi selalu terjatuh bila hanya menabrak pilar sedikit saja. Diduga Terdakwa merasa kesal kepada korban karena tidak menuruti perintah absolut dirinya untuk tidak jatuh. Diduga korban merupakan korban kekerasan oleh sang pemilik 2 jam yang lalu._

GAME OVER.

pipa penghalang berwarna hijau itu mengganggu dan burung kuning sialan itu benar-benar tidak berguna!

Akashi gencar men-tap layar handphonenya dengan gesit, raut muka tak sabaran itu kian terlihat. Burung kuning jelek itu selalu terjatuh walaupun belum sampai melewati pilar ke tiga, ke TIGA!

karena kesal, Akashi mengeluarkan gunting keramat titisan nyi ratu pantai selatan dari Asia tenggara itu, menancapkannya ke layar handphone hingga retak. Lalu memblender benda itu sampai remuk.


End file.
